


Peaceful Day

by KhaosDancer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, M/M, childrenOc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life of Matthew and Ludwig, dealing with rowdy children and working. shameless fluff and humor. Not much plot really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend on DA. please read and let me know what you think :)

He woke to the sounds of soft snores and a comforting warmth at his side, smiling slightly he turned toward the heat source, tiredly opening his eyes to look at the sleeping face of his lover. Ludwig looked so peaceful when he slept, a soft smile replaced his ever present frown and the stern face was relaxed, smiling in contentment Matthew reached out to brush stray blond locks from Ludwig’s face, giggling slightly as his action caused Ludwig to frown slightly in his sleep.  
Matthew yawned slightly and sat up and looked toward the clock. “Five forty three, Lud will want to be up soon.” He mumbled tiredly as he rose from the bed and padded bare foot over to the closet and pulling out Ludwig’s suit with the intention of ironing it before Ludwig woke up.  
Turning back toward the bed he smiled as he watched Ludwig turn over and give out a faint snore. “And he says he doesn’t snore.” Matthew laughed quietly to himself as he slowly walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind him, walking down the hall he peeked into the twins room to make sure they were still asleep and smiled when he saw that Adalie had crawled into the bed with her brother, shaking his head with a smile he continued toward the laundry room and quickly got to work setting up the ironing board and started to iron, while thinking of everything he needed to do that day.  
Halfway through his work he heard giggling and the sounds of little running feet, smiling he continued to iron and count down in his head. “Five, four, three, two, one…” He finished just as a loud childish scream of happiness and a deep laugh echoed through the house. Laughing to himself he finished with the suit and turned off the iron and headed back down the hall, listening as his children and Ludwig talked and laughed, entering the room he smiled as he took in the sight, Ludwig was sitting up with a smile and had a child ethier side of him as they both tried to talk over one another.  
“Did you two wake up your Vater?” Matthew asked as he entered the room and hung the suit up on the rack by the door. The twins turned to smile at Matthew with identical looks of innocence while Ludwig smiled and mouthed his thanks when he saw that his suit had been ironed.  
“Pas papa, he was already awake when Heinrich and I came in.” Adalie said sweetly as Heinrich nodded in agreement, Matthew smiled at his children before turning to Ludwig and rolling his eyes slightly.  
“Good morning love.” He said and moved to sit on the bed, immediately being jumped on by Heinrich while Adalie curled up against Ludwig’s side.  
“Good morning.” Ludwig replied and leaned over to press a kiss to Matthew’s lips, chuckling under his breath as the twins made sounds of disgust.  
“Eww, that’s yucky!” Heinrich exclaimed and rolled his deep blue eyes while Adalie crinkled her nose in disgust.  
“That’s how you get cooties.” She said in a serious tone and nodded her head solemnly, Heinrich’s eyes widened and he looked at his sister in awe, while Matthew and Ludwig shook their heads in amusement.  
“What’s cooties?” Heinrich asked as he leaned toward his sister who puffed out her chest importantly.  
“Cooties is a yucky thing that people catch from kissing, you get really sick from it and there is no cure.” She said to her brother in a hushed whisper.  
“Und where did jou hear that?” Ludwig asked as he tried not to laugh. Adalie turned to her father and rolled her eyes at him and flung out her arm.  
“Amelia told me, and she knows like everything!” She said in a tone that suggested that her father should have known that already, Ludwig shook his head in exasperation and turned to Matthew with sigh.  
“Of course it would be your brother’s daughter that fills Adalie’s head with “cooties” and other nonsense.” Ludwig said as he stretched and got off the bed.  
“Well at least she didn’t tell her scary stories like someone’s nephew...” Matthew teased, reminding Ludwig of the time Gilbert’s son Franz had the twins up for weeks with nightmares after his last visit, Ludwig grimaced and shook his head as he grabbed his suit and headed for the bathroom.  
“Don’t remind me.” He muttered darkly as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Matthew laughed before turning toward the twins who sat on the bed watching him curiously.  
“Come on, time for breakfast.” He said to them as he got up smiling as the twins ran from the room laughing and racing each other to the kitchen.  
~~~~~  
Matthew entered the kitchen to find Adalie and Heinrich arguing over what to have for breakfast.  
“I want to have pancakes, so we are having pancakes.” Adalie said to her brother who glared at her and poked his tongue at her.  
“But I want waffles!” Heinrich complained as he glared at Adalie.  
“Well I don’t, I want pancakes!”  
“Waffles!”  
“NON! PANCAKES!”  
“WAFFLES!”  
“Children! Enough!” Matthew said loudly and stared at his children who suddenly sat back in their seats sheepishly and looked down at the table.  
“Sorry Papa.”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
They both said softly with identical sighs, Matthew smiled at them and walked to the cupboard.  
“I was going to make both pancakes and waffles, but after that little display I don’t think that would be right now would it?” He asked them as he took out a packet of porridge and a pot, turning to his children with a raised brow.  
“No Papa, it wouldn’t.” Adalie answered and Heinrich nodded his head in agreement.  
“Yes Papa, it wouldn’t be right.”  
“What wouldn’t be right?” Ludwig asked as he came into the kitchen tying his tie and looking from the sad children and Matthew.  
“To let them have pancakes and waffles after shouting and arguing with each other over which to have for breakfast.” Matthew answered Ludwig as he started to make porridge. Ludwig scoffed lightly in amusement and started to make a pot of coffee.  
“So, what will you three be doing today?” Ludwig asked Matthew as placed a kiss on his cheek and passed him a mug of coffee before turning and sitting at the table with his coffee, reaching over to ruffle Heinrich’s hair when he poked tongues at Adalie.  
“Well the twins are going to Alfred’s at one and I’m going to do some cleaning and fix up the guest room for your brother for when he comes to visit tomorrow.” Matthew replied as he stirred the porridge and took a sip of his coffee.  
“Remember the rules when you are at your uncles, be polite, don’t make a mess, and if Arthur is there, don’t eat anything he cooks.” Ludwig said to the children as he drank his coffee, smiling behind the mug when Matthew laughed loudly.  
“Oh love, his food isn’t that bad anymore, I hear that he has improved, at least the fire alarms no longer cheer him on.” Matthew laughed as he poured the porridge into bowls and put them down on the table and sat down beside Ludwig.  
“But yes, don’t eat anything he gives you.” Matthew added, watching with a smile as Adalie and Heinrich nodded with broad grins while starting to eat.  
“I’m going to try get off early today so I can spend some more time with you and the twins before they go with your brother to New York for the weekend.” Ludwig whispered to Matthew as he put his arm around his shoulders, Matthew smiled in contentment and leaned against Ludwig happily.  
“They will like that a lot, their starting to miss you.” Matthew murmured against Ludwig’s ear as he turned his head to kiss his cheek.  
“I know, I’m trying, work has just been taxing these last few weeks.” Ludwig said with a sigh as he finished his coffee and looked down at his watch. “  
“I’ve got to go if I don’t want to be late.” Ludwig said to Matthew as he stood, the twins turned at to look at Ludwig sadly as he leaned over to give them each a kiss on the forehead.  
“Be good for your Papa, and your uncle, I will see you when I get home.” He said to them as Matthew stood up to put away his dishes. Ludwig walked up behind Matthew and took him in his arms and kissed his neck, then lips when Matthew turned his head toward him, both of them ignoring their children’s exclamations of disgust in favour of the comforting warmth the other gave them.  
“I will see you when I get home.” Ludwig whispered with a low rumble as he pulled away from Matthew, who watched him go with a warm smile.

~~~~

“HEINRICH PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!”  
“ADALIE! THAT IS NOT A TOY DROP IT!”  
How did such a perfect morning turn into this? Matthew thought to himself in horror as he watched his children run wild through the house. Thinking back on it he kind of knew what exactly went wrong, and he had his brother to blame.  
“Don’t worry bro, they will be fine!” Alfred said with a grin as he came to pick the twins up at one o’clock on the dot. The twins were running around their legs clambering for their uncle’s attention.  
“I know Al, just remember, home by three and no sweets, got it?” Matthew said as he tried to get the kids to settle so he could say goodbye.  
“Of course Matty, you can trust me!”  
Matthew should have known not to trust his brother, sure he had some much needed quite time to himself, he was able to clean the house from top to bottom, aired out the guest room and got to finally eat that chocolate bar he had smuggled in the back of the freezer, but then three o’clock came and he found himself ripped from his pleasant daydream by frantic knocking on the front door, he hurried to open it to be confronted by his brother’s guilty face and his children’s faces covered in chocolate and sugar, which lead him to wear he is now, standing in the centre of the living room, nearly three hours later, watching his children tear apart the previously clean house, then as if things could not get any worse, he dimly registered the front door opening.  
“DADDY! Uncle Alfred gave us chocolate and candy!” Heinrich cheered as he saw his father standing in the doorway.  
“Yeah, lots of candy!” Adalie yelled as she too saw her father. Ludwig stared in barely concealed rage as he took in the mess that covered the living room.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”  
Almost immediately the children stopped dead in their tracks and fell immediately silent, as they stared at their fuming father in shock.  
“Matthew, take the children to the bathroom and run them a bath, I will clean this and make dinner.” Ludwig said in a voice that gave no chance to argue, Matthew sighed in disappointment and gathered the silent children and lead them to the bathroom.  
~~~  
After the children were clean and dry Matthew lead them out to the kitchen where a delicious smell was floating on the air. Ludwig was leaning against the counter and there were four plates sitting on the table.  
“You two will eat your dinner and then go to bed.” Ludwig said sternly as he stared down at his children who made as if to complain, but at a sharp look from their father they fell silent and sat at the table and begun to eat.  
“Lud..?” Matthew started but Ludwig shook his head and moved to seat beside him.  
“I am going to murder your brother.” He whispered through clenched teeth as he started to angrily eat his food while Matthew sighed in agreement and started to eat.  
After dinner Ludwig helped Matthew get the children ready for bed, gently brushing out Adalie’s soft blond curls and tucking her into her bed, giving her a kiss on the cheek before moving over to Heinrich and gave him a kiss on the forehead, watching with a small smile as he Matthew sat down to read the children a story, before turning and heading into his and Matthew’s room to enter the attached bathroom to change into his sleepwear. Walking back into the bedroom he stopped when he saw Matthew was changing into his own night clothes, he ran his eyes over Matthew’s body he finally locked eyes with Matthew’s dark blue, almost purple eyes, which were twinkling with amusement.  
“Like what you see?” Matthew grinned teasingly as he walked over to Ludwig and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ludwig grinned and placed his hands on Matthew’s waist, leaning down to brush his lips against his while pulling Matthew’s body closer to his, delighting in the warmth radiating from his body.  
“Always Matthew.” Ludwig said huskily and moved his hands to gently run up and down Matthew’s back. Matthew groaned softly and leaned in to place his lips on Ludwig’s, while moving his hands up to tangle his fingers in Ludwig’s hair, grinning when Ludwig groaned in pleasure, his grin turned into laughter as Ludwig picked him up and dropped him onto the bed, he smiled up at Ludwig as he moved to arrange himself more comfortably.  
Ludwig wasted no time in crawling onto the bed and moving to lay over Matthew and started to lay gentle kisses to Mathew’s lips, kisses that quickly turned frantic as hands started to wander and soft moans turned to pants as breathes started to get heavy. Matthew groaned and reached up to push Ludwig’s boxer’s in a silent request that they be removed, he smiled breathlessly as Ludwig quickly pushed his boxer’s down off and moved to slide Matthew’s off, Matthew raised his hips to help and soon they were both naked, Matthew moaned low in his throat as Ludwig begun to rut his hips against his, creating a pleasurable friction that had them both moaning for more. It escalated quickly from there, Ludwig pulled away to quickly grab the small tube from the bedside table and moved back between Matthew’s legs. Matthew moaned and opened his legs wider as he felt Ludwig rub two of his fingers against his entrance, groaning loudly in pleasure as they sunk deep inside his body and rubbed insistently against his inner walls. After what seemed like hours he felt as Ludwig’s thick fingers probed his prostate, moaning loudly Matthew pressed back against Ludwig’s fingers as they pressed insistently against the bundle of nerves, whining in displeasure when Ludwig removed his fingers.  
“Lud… please!” Matthew begged as he tried to press back against Ludwig, who had moved to slick his hard length, moaning lowly in his throat as he pumped himself before pressing the thick head of his shaft against Matthew’s loosened entrance.  
“Ja, here Matty, take me in.” Ludwig rumbled into Matthew’s ear as he pushed inside slowly, groaning deeply as he slide inside all the way into Matthew’s slick heat. Matthew moaned loudly as he was filled, moving to wrap his legs around Ludwig’s waist. After waiting a moment for Matthew to adjust, Ludwig started to gently rock his hips against Matthew’s, slowly at first and then faster as he started to become overwhelmed by pleasure, grunting softly as Matthew started to move with him, loving the sounds Matthew was releasing by his ear as he give himself over to the pleasure of their coupling. Ludwig turned his head to look into Matthew’s eyes, looking deep into his eyes as they glazed over in pleasure, groaning he reached between their sweating bodies he took Matthew into his hand and begun to stroke the heated flesh as he thrust into his pliant body, feeling himself grew closer with every intoxicating moan his lover let out, but wanting Matthew to come before him. It didn’t take long before Matthew let go and came over his and Ludwig’s chests, tightening around Ludwig, who groaned in pleasure and found his own completion inside his lovers’ body. Moaning softly Ludwig collapsed on to Matthew with a sigh of contentment, looking into his eyes and leaning forward to kiss him.  
“I love you Matthew.” Ludwig said with a soft smile as he reached to push Matthew’s hair from his eyes, Matthew smiled tiredly and placed his hand on Ludwig’s cheek.  
“I love you too Luddy.” Matthew grinned as he leaned up to kiss Ludwig, who kissed back with a moan of pleasure as Matthew teasingly tightened around his hardening flesh, so into their pleasure neither noticed nor heard as the door slowly creaked open.

“Daddy, what are you doing to Papa?” 

“Well, it looks like the birds and the bee’s talk will come earlier than planned.”


End file.
